winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Icy
Icy is a young witch described as having a "Heart of Ice" (cuore di ghiaccio). As the eldest and most powerful witch of the threesome, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix, a group of trio witches, and wishes to rule the universe. She first appeared in the Season 1 episode Welcome to Magix!. She was a former student at Cloud Tower, but she got expelled Personality Profile Icy, like her name, is very cold and is often cruel for the sake of being cruel, ridiculing people she does not approve of. When things don't go her way her temper can get the better of her. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies to a fault, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom, because she evades them time after time. Before the Pixies were introduced in Season 2, she often called the fairies "pixies", as there was no other character called such at this time. After Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." She is often the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Valtor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. An old nickname, mentioned in Season 3 by Darcy while hanging out in Valtor's lair eating ice cream, was "Six-Scoop Icy", because she ate so much ice cream when she was younger. It is unknown if Icy, Darcy and Stormy are actually sisters; "sister" is a term often used about good friends, or more likely, in a coven. Seasons Season 1 Coming Soon Winx Club: One-Hour Premiere Special coming soon! Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Coming Soon Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Coming September 18th... Season 2 Icy and the Trix had a smaller role in this Season. The three appeared in the middle of the series much meaner and more powerful than before; but are still defeated by the Winx Club and their new member Layla. Later she is shown joining forces with Lord Darkar, even falling for him like Darcy and Stormy. In "Reaching for the Sky," Icy solved the riddle "What equals the weight of Red Fountain?" by placing a statue of a mage wearing a robe which indicated wisdom on the other pedestal on the Scale of Justice. In "Pixie Village," Darkar summoned Icy to follow Livy to Pixie Village when his "Avalon" pretended to be sick. She managed to freeze the village and threatened Ninfea to give her the fourth Codex, but was robbed of it by Livy. Icy then chased Livy into Downland where she battled Queen Amentia. When it seemed like Icy was done for, Darcy and Stormy arrived to aid her and they steal the fourth Codex. When they were betrayed Icy, Darcy and Stormy merged together to form the MegaTrix, a dark witch with their three powers combined and all three in control. After Darkar's defeat, the Trix Sisters are able to escape. Season 3 The Trix appear with Valtor near the beginning of the season and start to work for him. Icy begins to develop a crush on him like the other girls, but starts to doubt Valtor's power when he starts using them for his bidding. In order to become a decent match to the Winx and their Enchantix powers, Valtor grants Icy and the Trix with their own Disenchantix; but still are defeated in the end. After Valtor's defeat they are again captured and sent back to the Lighthaven Prison for their attitude change. They show up at intervals throughout the season, causing mayhem and sometimes causing the Winx to earn their Enchantix, such as when the Trix went to Linphea and attacked the Winx Club, resulting in Miele getting knocked into the water and Flora earning her Enchantix. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom 's appearance in the end of the first movie]] Icy, along with the other Trix made their final appearance at the end of the movie; presumed to be under the control of the Ancestral Witches. Magic Adventure Icy, along with the other Trix will appear in this movie. Their role is the representatives of the Ancestral Witches. Icy along with Darcy and Stormy show up in the beginning of the movie when they sneak into Alfea and ruin the beginning of year ceremony as a diversion to be able to steal a magical compass. The Trix use the compass to locate the Pixie Village. Once there, they lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life. Unfortunately for Icy, her obsession with wanting to kill Bloom ultimately became her downfall and lead to the Trix and Ancestral Witches' defeat. Appearance Icy has blue white hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She has pale blue eyes. Like her sisters, she has curls that go down to her shoulders. Civilian While in civilian form, she wears a light blue midriff tank top, a light blue skirt with a belt studded with rhombus-shaped diamonds, and her boots are the same color. Witch Icy's witch form is a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow. Gloomix Her Gloomix is a light blue, with a glowing two ringed necklace with a blue diamond hanging from it. Fairy The Trix infiltrated Red Fountain, disguised as fairies, in Season 2 Episode 8. In this form, Icy (Called Sissy) has her hair down and is blonde. She wears a silver jacket and a dark teal shirt underneath. She also wears jeans and high-tops. Disenchantix In her Disenchantix form, Icy wears an outfit that looks like a bathing suit with light blue shawls that is attached to her arms and bathing suit. Her outfit is blue and her hairstyle stays the same as always. Young Icy Young Icy has shorter hair than normal and the front part of her hair had wild spiky bangs. She wore a pale white-blue vest over a sky blue t-shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, jeans that were torn at the thigh and white sneakers. She wears a necklace with a diamond. Her voice sounds younger and her powers are weaker. Lighthaven Prison Icy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. The other witches are dressed the same as her, only with their own hairstyles. Powers and Abilities Icy's powers are based on ice. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, soft or cute. Icy has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is unable to cry tears. When she freed from herself from the ice in the Omega Dimension, she sarcastically remarked that her heart was so cold that even the Omega Dimension could not freeze it anymore (the essence of the Omega Dimension was supposed to be such that its cold froze even the heart of those imprisoned there, as mentioned by the pilots of the ship which threw the ice blocks in which the Trix were in the Omega Dimension). Trivia *Icy's name is a play on her element, ice *Her polar opposite is Bloom **Elementally: Icy has ice related powers and Bloom has fire related powers **Personality: Icy is cruel and mean and Bloom is compassionate *The only time Icy lets her hair down is in season 2 episode 8 when she is disguise *In the 4kids version of Season 2 episode 20, Icy probably broke the fourth wall when she said "Hey, People love my eyeshadow." *Icy's 4kids va, Lisa Ortiz, also provided the voices for Mitzi, Musa and Digit. Category:Witches Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Trix Sisters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Movies Category:Trix Sisters Category:Female Characters